Delphine Demion
Delphine Demion is the daughter of the former Harvest Prince of Lorath, Dalik Demion, and now the current Harvest Princess of Lorath. A young woman of remarkable beauty and even greater ambitions, she is currently vying to become the new Harvest Prince, or Princess as it would stand. Uninhibited by religious beliefs, Delphine trusts only solid gold and ironclad contracts in her palm. Appearance Delphine is dainty, with bright green eyes and reddish-golden hair, a veritable beauty in her own right. At 5'6'', she is not tall, but tall enough to stare any man in the eye. Pale, luminous complexion, high cheekbones and a small chin make her appear delicate where she is anything but. She has soft curves and wide hips fit for childbirth, though Delphine has not shown much inclination toward adding to her kin. Personality Delphine is a woman of careful desires and a will to attain what she seeks. Stubborn and still too brash for her own good, she never the less shows potential for greatness. Having a way with words and a scheming mind, she has excelled at running the family velvet trade and artisan houses, fostering new deals and trade routes in Essos. Despite her sweet demeanor, she has a darkness to her, the need to excell regardless of what or who blocks her path. With a penchant for fire, violence is not above the lengths she is willing to go to in order to win. However, instead of the obvious, she prefers the world of subterfuge and sabotage. Whether or not that is something that will benefit her is an entirely separate topic, however. History Delphine was never a regular child. Pampered and kept in the lap of relative luxury, at least by Lorath’s standards, she was primed for a life of happy companionship for a man fitting of her stature. Yet, that kind of safety and boredom never called to Delphine. Proving herself as a clever tradesmen and cunning diplomat from a young age, she became her father’s right hand. But haggling with artisans and keeping trade routes running with the free cities was not something that was looked at as particularly befitting of a young lady, at least outside of Lorath’s walls. However, Delphine found quickly that she was not above using a bit of sabotage to get her way and combining her shrewd nature with her natural beauty, Demion house soon found itself in a most opportune standing. For five years, she stood by her father’s side as his equal, handling the business while his health waned and her elder brother showed himself as little more than a glutton for flesh and drink. As her clever machinations filled the coffers of not only her house but those of the other tradesmen and artisans as well, she soon developed a favorable reputation amongst the wealthy and the wishful of Lorath. Choosing success and wealth over marital bliss, Delphine turned down several offers of marriage, much to her mother’s chagrin. Most notably, the list of her scorned admirers includes Khamir Koyoren, another velvet tradesmen and the biggest competition to the Demion operations. Hiding a fondness for fire and arson among other things, a curious hobby for a well-bred lady, Delphine has grown ever more skilled in getting her way and hiding her intentions from those who do not need to know before it is too late. All of this should come in useful now that her father has unfortunately passed, leaving the throne of the Harvest Prince unclaimed. In Delphine’s mind, there is no better heir to it than she, but she knows this truth is only universal in her own mind. Good thing she’s willing to fight for it, then. Timeline * 347 AC: Delphine is born * 355 AC: Delphine begins traveling with her uncle Dondere, seeing other Free Cities. * 356 AC: Delphine gets a thorough scolding for accidentally setting the family’s stables on fire. Discovers her penchant for flames. Delphine meets the future Sealord of Braavos on a trip to Braavos. * 357 AC: Delphine begins taking note of her father’s work and learning the trade by his side. * 361 AC: Delphine is given control of her first minor inner-city trade route with her father’s strict supervision, after she manipulated the route runner to endorse her instead of her brother Dommelin. * 363 AC: Delphine’s reach in the family business extends, earning her first major trade route and beginning work with the local artisans on production issues. * 365 AC: Delphine takes up the brunt of the business decisions as her father’s health starts deteriorating * 368 AC: Delphine turns down Khamir Koyoren’s proposal of marriage, bringing bad blood between the houses. * 370 AC: After the death of her father, Delphine sets her sights on the title of Harvest Prince and begins campaigning. Family * Dalik Demion, father (Dead 370 AC) * Adreya Demion, mother (55) * Dommelin Demion, brother (30) * Dephera Demion, sister (19) * Darryn Demion, brother (21) * Dondere Demion, uncle (58) Household * Master Craftsman Sellyn Terelyn ** Gift: Tradecraft - Tailor * Financier Barimon Otlein ** Gift: Sums * Malirin Arrien, handmaiden ** Gift: Benevolence * Tylon Gabley, Captain of the Demion flagship, Deliya ** Gift: Vitality * Averen Leedry, Captain of the Demion guards ** Gift: Martially Adept References # Princes, New and Old - in which the Fisher Prince of Lorath teaches Delphine valuable lessons on trust # A Brother Scorned - in which Delphine's older brother Dommelin is schooled on his place in the household # Allegiances With and Without Merit - in which Delphine approaches a wealthy merchant in Lorath with an offer # At the End of the Maze - in which the Fisher Prince of Lorath continues to be a right pain in the behind # A Brother Adored - in which Delphine's younger brother Darryn prepares for departure # A Long Expected Visit - in which Delphine bites off more than she can handle with the Fisher Prince of Lorath # Gifts for a Sealord - in which the Sealord of Braavos learns of the continued existence of an old friend # Delicate Tidings With Dark Intentions - in which Delphine learns things about the Fisher Prince of Lorath # A Snake in the Grass - in which the Fisher Prince of Lorath bites off more than he can handle with the Demions # Notes for a Prince - in which Delphine comes to unfortunate understandings about the Fisher Prince of Lorath # In the Realm of the Sea Snake - in which the Fisher Prince makes an unexpected appearance on a trip to Braavos # Of Wine and Stewed Rabbit - in which Delphine and the Fisher Prince come to know one another better # A Morning Bout - in which Delphine gets a flash of a troubling future # Of Princes and Sealords - in which Delphine is reacquainted with a lost friend # Envoy to the Iron Bank - in which Delphine hides her riches # Wretched Hands and Failing Words - in which Delphine must be saved by the Fisher Prince of Lorath # Wine-Ridden Reunion - in which Delphine has too much wine # A Drunken Talk - in which Delphine tells the Fisher Prince of Lorath too much # A Mazing Request - in which Delphine is hungover # The Maze of Braavos - in which Delphine finally wins # Dinner in Braavos - in which Delphine sees insanity first-hand # Boons and Bounties - in which Delphine has a moment with the Sealord of Braavos # A Cold Day In Hell (Or Braavos) - in which Delphine and the Fisher Prince of Lorath take on the Arsenal # Boons and Bounties - in which Delphine and the Sealord of Braavos haggle # A Return to Lorath - in which Delphine and the Fisher Prince of Lorath return home # A Gentle Touch - in which Delphine and Malirin have a moment # A Princess in the Making - in which Delphine sets up her candidacy for Harvest Princess of Lorath # Uncertain Minds Make for Uncertain Bonds - in which Delphine and the Fisher Prince of Lorath try to make sense of personal and Lorathi politics # Delphinitely Not Her Crowd - in which Delphine meets the zealots # The Golden Rule - in which Delphine talks with her financier # A Night of Release - in which Delphine calls upon an old fling # What's a Princess without a Harvest - in which the Demion sisters deal with Princes # Supper with the Sorrahs - in which Delphine battles the whole of the Sorrah clan # A Sordid Affair of Pearls and Lace - in which Delphine fights for her Prince # Reaping the Harvest: A New Prince is Chosen - in which Delphine becomes the Harvest Princess of Lorath # Path to a Broken Heart - in which Delphine and the Fisher Prince of Lorath fight # The Plotting of Hens - in which Dephera and the Sorrah clan plot # The Prodigal Son Returns - in which Darryn Demion finally comes home # Wrong for Once - in which Delphine tells her brother of the Fisher Prince of Lorath # Good Morning to You - in which Delphine shows the Dornish her velvet project Category:House Demion Category:Lorathi Category:Essosi